That's All She Wrote
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: How Sasuke meeting Sakura's grandparents went. Also Itachi is in the mood, and Shisui and Hana play poker. Inside Look of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series.


Sasuke was very antsy. Because Sakura was _still_ freaking out. She kept trying to clean off imaginary dust from her dress. And she kept fixing her hair, fixing Sasuke's hair, and she was on the verge of a breakdown. If this was any other occasion Sasuke would find it hilarious and tell her to calm down and that everything would be fine. But that's just the thing, he _didn't_ know if everything would be fine. He's never met her grandparents and frankly, he didn't want to. He never even thought he'd have to. It's not like he and Sakura would actually break up, _right?_ From what Sakura has said though, her grandparents are very strict. Well that at least is what she remembered of them. Maybe they'll be super nice and love Sasuke? Hopefully.

"Sasuke, did you hear that, I think I heard a car pull up!" Sakura rushed to the window only to see it was a car passing by. She sighed.

Sasuke did the same, walking up behind her, seating her on the couch. "Okay Sakura, I'm making an executive decision, I'll answer the door and you'll stay here until your grandparents get here."

Sakura shot up out of the couch, "What? No, if they see you first they'll immediately think they got the wrong address. We should've sent a limo to pick them up, they'll get lost!"

"Sakura, you seriously need to calm down. It'll be fine-'

"You're always saying it'll be fine, but what if it's not?!" She paced that room, maybe for the fifteenth thousand time. "What if they say you're not the right guy and we have to break up and we can never see each other again and we-"

"Sakura," Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders, looking straight in her eyes, "It _will_ be fine. I know because I know. Trust me. You trust me, don't you?"

Sakura stared back and after a while sighed, resting her head on his chest. He smiled, placing his hands on her waist. "I do trust you..." She muttered. She looked up, "Please don't get drunk-"

"Don't worry, it's funny to see everybody else's reactions when I get drunk, but I'd never sabotage this." Sakura rose a brow at his answer.

"So you did purposely get drunk at New Years?" Sasuke shrugged.

"I was bored." Sakura laughed and hugged him. Sasuke figured they could just stay like this until her grandparents showed up. Which, if they got the directions right the first time, they should be there in fifteen more minutes. Sasuke closed his eyes. He really did love the girl in his arms. He would want to marry her, but their relationship always has something, they maybe don't have a stable enough relationship. Even after two years. And then there was college. Which Sasuke dreads that he's stuck in for about four more years. He doesn't know why he even has to go to college, since he has a huge trust fund and could just invest. But his father said he'd have to graduate college before he could get his trust fund money. And besides, Sasuke wasn't looking to marry, like, at all. That's when he and Sakura turned towards the door, they heard people talking outside the door, walking closer. The furrow between Sakura's eyebrows returned. Sasuke broke apart from her, unfortunately, and went to open the door.

Sakura's grandparents entered, her grandma being her exact height. Only she had, well, gray hair. Sakura looked similiar to her, and then there was her Grandpa. The guy looked strict as hell. Sasuke shuddered just by looking at him. This would be a long night. Sakura smiled once she saw them, but Sasuke could tell it was just to hide her nervousness.

"Sakura, how ya been darling?" Her grandmother smiled, hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine Nana." Sasuke would have laughed at the fact that Sakura calls them 'Nana' and 'Papa' but of course this wasn't the time for that. Her Grandpa pushed his coat in Sasuke's arms assuming he was a coat hanger. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but hid it quickly. This was for Sakura. He gave the coat to a Butler to take.

"Sakura, back to brown I see." Her Grandpa spoke teasingly, except his face was stern. Sakura smiled.

"I figured it'd be more natural for you to see me."

Sasuke cleared his throat. Sakura nodded, holding her breath. She walked over to Sasuke and gestured towards him, "Nana, Papa, this is my...boyfriend, Sasuke." Sasuke really didn't like the way she said 'boyfriend' but he'd let it go. Her grandma gave Sasuke a certain look that he couldn't depict. Then he turned to her Grandpa. He looked even more scary then when he first walked in. He was glaring at Sasuke, hard. Sakura gulped. She stepped up.

"Well, we should head off to dinner, huh?" They all stayed silent. Awkward, "It's really fancy, Sasuke bought the place out, for all of us." Sakura nudged Sasuke.

"Right, uh, it was no trouble at all." His eyes were still locked with Sakura's grandpa, who was still staring and glaring at him. Sakura opened the door for them, and right when Sasuke was about to leave, Sakura's Grandpa stopped him.

"I don't like you," Well that quick. Usually takes Sasuke about seven minutes to get someone to hate him. It only took five this time. Not even five.

Sasuke gave the old man a smile, "Funny, I don't like you either." They where now in a glaring contest, until Sakura called them to hurry up.

"I only want the best for my granddaughter. I don't think you're it."

"Really? And has her previous boyfriends bought out a restaurant for you two to meet him?"

Sakura's Grandpa scoffed, "You're already off to a bad start boy." Sasuke twitched.

"It's my specialty." Sasuke walked off, as did his beloved girlfriend's Grandpa. It was all smiles when Sakura saw them though, her thoughts were that they were starting to get to know each other.

She couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

Sasuke has noticed something else about Sakura's grandparents. They insult her...a lot. Like a lot. And it was really starting to bother Sasuke. Sakura keeps brushing it off as something that really didn't matter. But it kind of did matter to Sasuke. Not sure if anyone would sit their while their significant other was being insulted by two people you're desperately trying to impress. And it took almost all Sasuke's will power not to say something about it.

"Well, Sakura it's a darn shame you're still in college," her grandma started, "If only you'd focused more in high school maybe you'd be living by yourself." Sasuke twitched.

"Perhaps you're growing to dependent Sakura, that's not a good trait you know." Her Grandpa stared right at Sasuke while saying that, they weren't very subtle either.

"Haha, well, Sasuke and I go to the same college, so it's easier to live together instead of on campus."

"So how long are you staying in college for? Six years?"

"I told you Nana, I'm staying for eight."

"Oh? You're taking the high road, well there's a first time for everything I guess." Sasuke stood up abruptly, almost knocking over the plate in front of him.

"Excuse me, I need to clean up." He grit through his teeth, walking to the restroom. Sakura looked at him worried. She rose from her seat as well, only calmer than Sasuke did.

"I have to, um...check with the manager. To see if our next course is ready." Sakura didn't care for a proper explanation either way. She also didn't care that she walked right into a mens restroom. Sasuke was hunched over the sink, she could tell he probably kicked something when walking in. The trash can was toppled over and he splashed cold water on his face, which was still a bit red.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She walked up next to him.

He didn't turn to look at her though. "How can you sit out there and take that?" He nearly shouted. He figured this definitely wasn't Sakura's fault and calmed himself down. "I can't stand hearing them insult you any longer."

Sakura sighed, "That's just the way they talk. They don't mean anything by it." Sasuke scoffed.

"Right. You know you're 'Papa' hates me right?"

Sakura furrowed her brows. Sasuke didn't want to make her worry, but she'd find out at the end of the night anyway. When they order them to break up, "What? But he- how do _you_ know?" She spoke like she thought he was lying and _wanted_ to worry her. As if he _wanted_ to see that again. Or ever.

"Uh, he told me." Sasuke turned away from the sink. "I don't think I can go back out there Sakura."

"You can and you will." Sakura crossed her arms on her chest. "We don't have much time, so just suck it up like a man and make a better impression. I have to go back and make sure those two haven't gotten lost already. Clear your head, and remember, this is for me." She left. Sasuke groaned, and he maybe punched the mirror, which caused it to sort of break. But no worries, he'd paid for it. His hand was also sort of bleeding, but no worries, his face wasn't damaged in the slightest.

After a while, he stepped out, retaking his seat next to Sakura. His hand wrapped in some gauze pads and his face colder than it was before he left. He did however notice Sakura's grandpa staring at him with that look that just said 'you're not worthy'. Sasuke sighed. He now officially hates dinners. He doesn't want to think that he is overreacting, because maybe he is and he just needs to get a hold of himself. But that's really hard when the dinner you're at seems to last hours and hours and just won't end already.

Sasuke had to hide his extreme anger and suck it up like Sakura said. Which was near impossible, but he'd try. He heard Nana say another insult she thought was subtle. He grit his teeth. Suck it up.

* * *

"I think I want a job." Izumi said out of absolutely no where. Itachi at first thought it was a joke and laughed slightly, until he saw the look on her face. He widened his eyes.

"Wait, what? Why?" He was genuinely confused, because he quite enjoyed returning home to see Izumi there, and he could just laying next to her and they could sleep or eat or do...other things that he really enjoyed. "I thought you liked staying in the mansion."

"I do, don't get me wrong. But it gets so boring being home alone with nothing to do."

"And you want to cover that up by getting a job? I swear, you are so weird." Itachi sighed, "Well if you really want one, I can't stop you." Izumi smiled, "Even though I really don't want you to get one."

"It's not like if I get a job that it would make the same amount of money you make." She muttered. Itachi did hear it though and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, but a job is a job. It'd keep you occupied."

"Well, I guess you can call me Ms. Ulhias now." Itachi rose a brow.

"When you were in the bathtub it was Ms. Uchiha though." Izumi blushed profusely. Itachi laughed. That was one thing he'd never let her live down. Just because he was a mean jerk like that. But she loved that mean jerk. Likewise for him.

* * *

Nana sighed, "Well, I've got to head to the little grandma's room." Sakura stood as well.

"I'll go with you." What was with women going to the restroom in groups? Nana turned towards her.

"Well I hope you don't quit halfway." Sasuke tapped his foot, impatient to leave. Now it was just him and Papa. Let the glaring contest begin.

Papa smirked, "Well I hope you know, Sakura will be finding another boyfriend by the end of the night." Sasuke stayed silent, because he really didn't want to make a scene, "Ah, yes, she never was an independent one. And you're just proving that. She used to quit at everything. You're just bad for her. Actually you're just a phase for her right now. Soon, she'll find someone else. Hopefully they'll make sure she isn't as much of a failure as before." That was it.

"That's it!" Sasuke stood. "You expect me to just sit here and listen to you talk shit about Sakura like that!? Well the answer is no! She's not a failure and she works hard in everything she does, and she'll be way more successful than you or you're wife, so if you don't like it sucks for you! I plan on being there with her every step of the way until _she_ decides she doesn't need me anymore, I don't need _you_ to tell me when our relationship will end or not! She's my girlfriend and I love her, and I don't care if you approve or _not!"_ Sasuke stormed out of the restaurant. Not realising Sakura and Nana had walked out of the restroom right when he lost it. Sakura's heart fluttered, even when seeing the look on her grandpa's face.

Sasuke kept walking and he didn't care if he was being dramatic or whatever, he was pushed over the edge. And you don't push Sasuke over the edge.

It's not pretty when you do. He stared up into the night sky and groaned, now he realised what he just did. "What the hell did I just do!?" He whispered shouted. "Maybe I should go back and apologize.." He contemplated. But he didn't have to do much thinking because all three of them stepped out of the restaurant anyway.

The first one to speak was surpsingly Papa, "Ahem, er...Sasuke. I judged you too quickly. I assumed you were bad for Sakura because you cared mostly for yourself. But I was wrong." Sakura nudged him to continue, "I'm sorry." Sasuke was sure that's the first time he ever said those two words. Sasuke sighed.

"I shouldn't have made a scene like that." It wasn't the first time Sasuke said sorry, but he still wasn't used to it. "I'm also sorry."

"Well," Nana smiled, "I'm glad Sakura has someone like you," Sakura sighed into a smile.

Things turned out just fine.

* * *

"I told you to trust me." Sasuke smiled as they laid in bed happily. Sakura smiled. She was sure that Sasuke was the first boyfriend that her grandparents approved of (well, in some context). If someone told her two years ago that she'd be with Sasuke now and her grandparents would approve of him, she would've called them crazy and continued on with her life. But in fact, it happened. And Sasuke finally said he loved her! He never actually said it, but more implied it. He probably said it once before, but she didn't remember, but that doesn't matter. Because Sasuke said it, so she's fine with whatever.

"I love you too Sasuke."

Sasuke's cheeks changed color, "You heard that?"

Sakura gaffawed, "I'm pretty sure half the planet heard it. But I'm glad you're so passive aggressive when it comes to me," She snuggled closer. "And Sasuke?" He grunted in response, "I'd never decided to leave you. Not for good at least."

Sasuke smiled, "I'm surprised you've stuck around for as long as you did."

"Well, you can't get rid of me just yet. I'm not going anywhere." They shared a kiss.

"I'm hoping on it."

* * *

Izumi looked at her messages.

 **YES! Guess what?! My grandparents totally love Sasuke!**

Izumi smiled at the message from Sakura.

 **Really? That's great :)**

 **Yeah, the dinner started off rocky, eventually Sasuke lost his cool.**

 **What'd he do...**

 **Nothing bad! Well...he did break a mirror and kick over a trashcan...but other than that it was great!**

 **Well I'm happy for you.**

 **Also...SASUKE FINALLY SAID HE LOVED ME**

 **He never said it before?**

 **Nah. I'm so happy right now, it's unbelievable.**

 **You should be.**

"Who are you texting?" Itachi peered over her shoulder. Izumi leaned back into his chest.

"Sakura. Dinner with her grandparents went well. Sasuke did lose his cool though, broke a mirror and knocked over a trashcan. But her grandparents approved of him in the end."

"That's surprising, older people tend to hate Sasuke even more than normal parents." Itachi began kissing her neck passionately. Izumi jerked when his hand, as usual, went where it wasn't supposed to be. Izumi laughed.

"I was pretty sure I told you this morning that I can't." Itachi pouted.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Shisui smirked. "You sure you want to do that?"

Hana glared at him, "Yeah, I'm sure." She leaned over, placing her cards on the table. She held her stomach for support. Shisui smiled wide.

"Well, enjoy your throne your majesty because you won't have enough money to get another one," He placed his own cards down, "Royal Flush your highness."

Hana pouted and let him take the pot. "Hey, d'you mind getting me some food."

"Hana, you ate out the entirety of the fridges."

"It doesn't have to be good, just edible." She muttered, closing her eyes. Shisui stood, leaving the room. Hana felt her phone buzz, and took it off her stomach.

"Yo."

"Hana, guess what? Sasuke got approved!"

"By the infamous grandparents. That's great."

"I know, I'm so happy. He even admitted he loves me!"

"Well, that's awesome. Excuse me, I'm playing poker with Shisui, and losing."

Sakura looked back at the phone, which was now playing the dial tone. "Well, whatever. Nothing can make me sad today."

* * *

 **That's all she wrote folks! I have showed how the dinner went. Also this is BEFORE Itachi and Izumi had their dinner where they slow danced in the previous part. This isn't even a real REAL part because it's just like...an inside look. Thanks for reading! Review!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
